A known image acquisition apparatus in the related art acquires multiple images at different focal lengths by using two image acquisition sections with different optical axes and different focal positions and combines the acquired images (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
The image acquisition apparatus in Patent Literature 1 varies the image acquisition timings of the two image acquisition sections so as to reduce a parallax shift.